tablethrowingfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction arc
|preceded = n/a |followed = Forest of White Dreams arc }}Introduction arc is the first arc of Nanatsu no Taizai. It consists of the first three chapters, from the first to the third. Description Elizabeth Liones, the Third Princess of the Liones Kingdom, escapes from the traitorous Holy Knights to track down the notorious criminal organization, the "Seven Deadly Sins" in order to save the Kingdom. In her search, she encounters a strange tavern, the Boar Hat; the owner of which is a small boy named Meliodas, accompanied by a talking pig, Hawk. It is not long before the Kingdom's knights catch up and attempt to capture her. During the struggle she is saved by Meliodas, who reveals himself to be the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Having found one Sin, Elizabeth and Meliodas travel to Bernia to find any information on the locations of the others. Synopsis The main character of the series, Meliodas, is introduced as the owner of the bar Boar Hat. Whilst he was serving his customers, Elizabeth Liones appears dressed up as the Rust Knight. After everyone leaves except Meliodas, he confronts her and witnesses her falling unconscious. Shortly after, Elizabeth awakes and is presented with some of Meliodas's terrible dishes which brings her to the point of tears. As she began to reveal that she was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins, the Beard of the Mountain Cat knights appear in an attempt to capture the Rust Knight. When Elizabeth escapes from the back door, she is pursued by the knights, but she successfully escapes thanks to the efforts of Meliodas and Hawk. Elizabeth continues narrating the story of her past when they are suddenly attacked by Twigo, who discovers Elizabeth's true identity. When Twigo was about to deliver a finishing blow, Meliodas unveils his identity as one of the Seven Deadly Sins and defeats Twigo. And so, the adventure to search for the other Seven Deadly Sins began. When Hawk's Mother was transporting the main characters, Meliodas hired Elizabeth a waitress at the Boar Hat and made her wear an uniform. In the meantime, they arrived at the village of Bernia, which was famous for their alcoholic drinks. But as they entered the village, Hawk began discovering that the river was all dried up and the herbs all wilted. Only when Meliodas asked the citizens whether there was a festival going on, did they discover that a sword of a Holy Knight had sealed the underground water source in Bernia. The villagers tried really hard but they still could not pull the sword out. Afterwards, a boy named Mead appeared stating that he was friends with a Seven Deadly Sins, causing the villagers to drive him away. Meliodas then brought Mead to the Boar Hat, where Elizabeth and Mead began sharing their past stories. When the villagers of Bernia decided to pull out the sword one last time, Meliodas appeared and resolved to pull out the sword. He easily pulled out the sword and the underground spring was saved. After pulling out Gilthunder's sword, Meliodas was hailed as Bernia's savior, and a message was also reported to the Fort Solgales where Gilthunder had resided. A party was organized at the Boar Hat to celebrate the revival of Bernia's spring water, and Elizabeth attempts her first time of being a waitress. Unfortunately, because she was trying to collect information about the Seven Deadly Sins whilst serving customers, she caused several problems. In the meantime, Gilthunder decided to launch a spear towards Bernia, after asking for the approximation of the location. With one arm, he combined lightning powers with the spear and thrust it. Instantly, Meliodas noticed abnormalities and the dangers of the spear, and he decided to prevent it from causing any disasters. As he head outside, he found Elizabeth and decided to comfort her. When the spear approached the village, he caught it with one hand and was threw backwards by the momentum. However, he successfully caught the spear and threw it back towards Fort Solgales, and destroyed it. The whole fort was destroyed and Gilthunder was barely scathed. After acknowledging that they could bring more trouble to Bernia, they decided to leave and continue their search for the Seven Deadly Sins. Events